Spain x reader : Un été brûlant
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Tous les étés, tu vas en Espagne dans la maison de campagne de ton papy Roma, retrouvant ainsi tes cousins Feliciano et Lovino. Mais cette année, alors que tu es partie de balader seule et que tu fus soudainement attirée par les plants de tomates parsemés dans les champs, tu vas faire connaissance avec quelqu'un qui va te montrer la vraie définition de la chaleur...


**Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cet OS ; je l'ai seulement relu et corrigé! La vrai auteure est Hitake, allez voir sur son profil cela ne vous fera pas de mal~! En fait, c'était une requête que j'avais pour elle, tandis qu'elle m'a mis au défi d'écrire un Yato x reader en échange (qui est aussi publié sur mon compte). Mais comme elle ne voulait pas le publier sur son propre compte (elle n'en est pas très fière, je crois... elle a tort), et que je trouve que cette histoire est absolument bien, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que plus de personnes le lisent! Et c'est pour ça aussi que je ne l'ai pas mis dans mon recueil... C'est pour ça, vous noterez bien le total changement du style d'écriture~...**

 **Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Quand tu descendis du train après une longue journée de trajet, le soleil d'Espagne était déjà en train de se coucher. Et ne pas oublier qu'en Été en Espagne, le soleil tarde à rejoindre la ligne d'horizon.  
Tu pris une grande bouffée d'air de campagne, il était rafraîchit par la soirée qui s'annonçait.  
Ça faisait un bien fou, quand on a été enfermé toute la journée.  
En même temps, l'Espagne, ce n'est pas la porte a côté... Quand on part de Milan, comme tu l'as fait ce matin, on en a pour la journée...  
Mais enfin, après tant d'impatience, tu est arrivée dans ton taudis préféré!  
Tu as adossé ton sac : c'est parti pour le chemin de deux kilomètres habituel que tu dois parcourir pour arriver chez papy Roma!

Oui, papy Roma était italien, mais il avait acheté une maison de vavances en Espagne où il passait ses étés pour se reposer et être loin de la pression de Rome. Il avait voyagé en Espagne, étant plus jeune, puis il avait craqué pour ce pays.

Les champs rouges et verts, le ciel orangé, il n'y a pas plus coloré que ce pays. Tu retrouvas ce calme apaisant, cette joie que t'inspirait ces paysages, les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient.  
Et cette vielle maison à deux étages, cette brique rosée, ce toit pentu aux tuiles rouges, rouges comme les tomates, qui se comptent par milliers dans le coin.  
Et cette odeur de paella qui s'échappait de la fenêtre entrouverte, saveur exquise, à laquelle tu n'a jamais su résister.

Tu te mis à courir, tu étais incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Feli!

Vous vous êtes jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant, heureux de vous retrouver. Ça fait un an que vous vous êtes quittés, aux dernières vacances. Si longtemps...

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir! D'ailleurs, je te présente mon frère... Lovino! Tu sais, je t'ai parlé plein de fois de lui!

Il n'avait pas l'air enjoué de te voir, lui. Son regard était vide, à première vue il n'a pas l'air très loquace.  
Par contre, il était mignon, avec cette peau brune typique d'Italie du sud, ces yeux foncés, cette mèche rebelle qui rebiquait inlassablement et qui semblait être l'emblême de la famille Vargas.

\- Enchanté... Lovino!

Tu tentais un sourire, qui ne doit pas lui faire grand chose.  
Tu avais du mal à croire que le grognement que tu entendais était une phrase, ce cher Italien devait avoir des problèmes de locution.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu, cette année, Lovino? L'interrogeas-tu.

\- Les parents sont partis à Manille pour deux semaines.

Une longue phrase! Qui eut cru qu'il réussirait à la prononcer entièrement sans buter sur un seul mot ?! Tu essayas l'humour :

\- Et ils n'ont pas voulu t'emmener avec eux, c'est ça?!

\- À ton avis?!

Échec cuisant. Oh, mais c'est qu'il est rustre.

\- Mais c'est pas grave ! Enchaîna Feliciano, dont l'enthousiasme ne cessera d'épater au fil des ans. Arrête de faire cette tête, fratello, on a plein d'endroits secrets à te montrer!

\- Pfff, je m'en fous !

Ah, quel calamité.

Tu savais que Feli a un grand frère, il t'en parlait souvent.

Mais comme chaque été il restait auprès de ses parents, (alors que Feliciano préférait passer l'été chez son grand-père, c'est-à-dire ici si vous avez suivi) n'avais jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer.  
Enfin, la chance...  
Feliciano, quand à lui, se rend chaque été dans la région de Valencia chez votre grand-père.  
Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu s'y ennuyer, mais vous vous trouviez toujours une occupation.  
En revanche, cette année, ça risquait d'être différent...  
Lovino semblait déjà ennuyé par ce qui l'entoure, comment va-t-il tenir deux semaines ?!

Sortant de tes pensées, tu jetas un coup d'oeil au comptoir ancien du coin de la pièce. Tôt pour sommeiller étant donné qu'on était en période de grandes vacances, mais tu commençais à avoir des grandes poches sous les yeux, tes jambes tanguaient dès lors que tu faisais un pas ; pas de tegiversion, tu sentais l'habituel lit un peu bancal aux draps froids en début de soirée dans la chambre d'en haut qui t'attendait.  
Tu montas les escaliers, t'accrochant à la rembarde pour ne pas tituber trop.  
Sur le palier, tu aperçus Feli et Lovino par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, tu leur dit bonsoir avant d'aller te coucher et de t'assoupir sans aucun mal.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.  
Tu aurais aimé aller à la cascade avec Feli, mais celui-ci dormait encore, tu pouvais entendre ses ronflements à travers le mur. Ils étaient fins comme du papier à cigarette, tu l'entendais toujours quand il parlait dans son sommeil de pâtes à la bolognaise.  
Il était presque midi, le soleil etait presque à son zénith, la chaleur devenait plus atténuante, il n'y avait pas un seul coup de vent.  
Pourtant, ça faisait des heures que tu attendais à la fenêtre de ta chambre ce courant d'air, qui ferait voler tes cheveux, et s'élever la poussières des chemins.  
Mais il n'arrivait pas, et la maison était toujours silencieuse.  
Alors tu te hissais sur tes deux jambes, effleurais le parquet et t'éclipsais par l'ouverture de la porte pour sortir et trouver la liberté au dehors.  
Les pierres étaient trop brûlantes pour tes pieds nus, alors tu enfilais une paire de sandales à la va-vite avant de t'enfuir loin.  
Tu empruntas le premier chemin qui venait à toi, cherchant juste à te perdre. Tu courais d'abord, puis t'essoufflais, tu décidas de t'arrêter seulement quand un point de côté vint t'assaillir.  
Tu scannas les paysages autour de toi, en vu de les analyser et de les décrypter, mais rien ne te paraîssait familier, tous les champs de tomates se ressemblaient : parsemés de rouge, couleur sucrée qui t'attirait déjà, alors que tu n'avais plus faim.  
Tu t'approchas d'un plan et t'accroupis devant : tu te retrouvas à sa taille, comme si tu voulais dialoguer. Que pouvait-il avoir d'intéressant à raconter?  
Les longues journées qui grillaient légèrement le bout de ses feuilles, l'eau qui les revitalisaient, l'ennui, la solitude...?  
Non, elle se trouvaient par centaines, toutes accrochées aux dures tiges, alignées en rang comme à l'armée, elles avaient l'occasion de tuer le temps avec leurs semblables, non ?  
Tu te mis à rire, très fort : tu étais absurde, à vouloir personnifier ces fruits, seule, minuscule dans la nature.  
Tu caressas les feuilles du bout du doigt : droites et rigides, elles étaient fragiles et semblaient ne pas vouloir être dérangées.  
Les tomates, au contraires, t'incitaient à les cueillir et à en extraire le jus dont elles étaient gorgées.  
Frais, sucré, saveur aux mille caractéristiques qui ravivait ton palais, toute entière elles pouvaient faire ton plaisir.  
Tu tendis la main vers l'une d'elle, qui te semblait appropriée, mais tu fus hésitante une seconde : l'inconnu t'intriguait, le goût de quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas.  
Une bouchée. Juste une...  
Personne ne pourrait résister à la tentation. Une étreinte avec l'été, ce moment où juste cette saison existait était exquis.  
Tu en étais presque pétrifiée, remplie d'extase pour effectuer un mouvement qui te permettrait de te relever.

« Elles sont bonnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix douce, presque irréelle, te fit sursauter.  
Comme survoltée, tu te retournas et tu levas la tête vers celui qui venait de parler, que tu n'arrivais pas très bien à distinguer à cause de l'effet de contre-jour.  
Il s'abaissa pour être à ton niveau, ce qui te permis de l'admirer de près.  
D'abord, tu vis sa chemise blanche, bien entrouverte sur un corps bronzé, sûrement bien exposée au soleil de la région.  
Bien que cette vue était agréable, c'était embarrassant de faire une fixette sur ça et ne pas le regarder au visage.  
D'ailleurs, tu n'a pas eu tort d'avoir eu la curiosité et d'avoir relevé la tête.  
Il était beau comme un dieu... Un visage parfaitement sculté, des yeux perçants qui reflétaient la verdure.  
Ce n'est vraiment pas un mirage ?

« - Holà, chica! D'où viens-tu?

Tu sentais le souffle chaud quand il parlait, tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si près.  
Il darda ses yeux verts dans ta direction, attendant une réponse.  
Mais tu fus dans l'incapacité d'articuler un mot face à lui, et comme excuse valable, tu mangais une tomate.

\- Moi, je suis Antonio, et j'habite ici, dit-il presque en riant.

Ah, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de croiser quelqu'un d'autre dans le coin. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu te parler, non ?

\- Ah. Et ça ne te dérange pas de vivre isolé au milieu des tomates ?

\- Non, pas du tout! J'aime cet endroit, j'y vis depuis que j'y suis né.

\- Moi, je viens chaque été chez mon grand-père Roma.

\- Roma?! C'est ton grand-père?

\- Tu le connais?

\- Oui, tout le monde le connaît ici. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était si âgé !

\- Il paraît jeune, hein? Il paraît qu'il fait encore tourner la tête des jeunes femmes!

\- Vraiment? Ha, je le reconnais bien là !

Puis vous vous êtes tus pendant un long moment, occupés à vous fixer.  
Antonio a finit par esquisser un sourire, et proposa :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille chez moi?

Aller chez lui ?! Tu... le connaissais à peine... Et... il devait avoir au moins 20 ans...!  
Est-ce que tu devais accepter?  
Cette expression était si chaleureuse, tu ne pouvais pas refuser.  
Il était si adorable...

\- D'accord.

Il se releva puis te tendit sa main, que tu acceptas volontiers.  
Sa force était telle que tu t'es presque retrouvée contre lui, à humer cette bonne odeur... malgré la transpiration sur ses mains, elles n'étaient pas moites.  
Tu te retrouvas un instant hypnotisée, à le regarder d'en bas, avant de reculer machinalement.

\- Tu habites par où?

\- Pas loin, à cent mètres de chez Roma.

Tu espèrais qu'il connaîssait le chemin, parce que toi, tu n'en avais plus aucun souvenir.  
Tu l'a dit, tout se ressemble. Ta seule façon de te retrouver habituellement, c'est de te repérer grâce aux arbres. Or, ici... il n'y en a pas.

Mais Antonio savait où il allait, il traçait la route, toi derrière lui.  
La chaleur écrasait la plaine, tu commençais à chercher de l'ombre.

\- Tu n'a pas chaud, toi? Avais-tu demandé pour casser le silence.

\- Non. J'ai l'habitude de ces hautes températures!

Il n'était pas humain, ou quoi?!  
Enfin, on arrivait!  
Sa maison était la même que celle de papy Roma, elles doivent être toutes pareilles dans la région.

Antonio te fit entrer dans sa demeure et te présenta vaguement l'intérieur. Il faut dire que c'était assez classique.

\- Tu veux à boire?

\- De l'eau, s'il-te-plaît.

Il te tendit un verre et s'adossa à la cuisine en te regardant, muet.

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Oui, mais la solitude ne me dérange pas tant que ça. J'ai l'habitude...

Il avait l'air triste en disant cela, mais ce n'est pas l'expression qu'il voulait montrer, alors il sourit, encore.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur a sourire, ne te force pas.

Il eu l'air étonné le temps d'une seconde. Ok, cette phrase n'était pas prévisible, autant pour lui que pour toi.

\- C'est mieux pour les autres...

\- Ça donne une impression de duplicité. Évite l'hypocrisie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça!

\- Quoi, alors?

\- Je ne veux faire fuir personne...

\- Sois vrai. Antonio?

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi tu vis seul ici, alors que tu pourrais aller travailler en ville? Et qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents? Tu n'a pas d'autre famille dans le coin?

\- Ça fait sept ans que mes parents ont disparus... lors d'un voyage à la capitale.  
Là-bas, un groupe d'assassins sévit pour la "justice". Je pense qu'il ont été tués par eux pour avoir manoeuvré en collaboration avec la monarchie.  
Je ne les ai jamais revus, alors la vérité semble vouloir m'échapper. Je n'ai pas d'autre famille dans le coin, si ce n'est les habitants du village. J'ai grandi avec eux... alors... je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit. J'ai beaucoup trop d'attaches.

\- Je... ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis désolée pour tes parents.

\- Comme si c'était ta faute.

Le dégout et la haine habitent maintenant ses yeux. Tu avais du mal à croire la facilité avec laquelle il s'était ouvert à toi.  
Tu étais heureuse de la confiance qu'il t'a attribuée.  
Mais qu'il soit dans cet état...  
Tu posas une main sur son épaule. Puis tu lui demandas :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille à une cascade que je connais bien?

* * *

Cet endroit était l'un des réceptacles de souvenirs que vous aviez, Feliciano et toi.  
Avec Antonio, il paraissait différent...  
Tu avais tellement marché qu'en arrivant devant la grande cascade, tu t'es assise sur le tapis de végétation et que tu as plongé tes jambes engourdies dans l'eau fraîche. Tu poussas un long soupir de bien-être, et jetas un regard à ton ami pour l'inciter à te rejoindre.  
Il paru hésitant, alors tu as attrapé sa main et l'a tiré jusqu'à toi.

\- Tu n'étais jamais venu ici ?

\- A vrai dire... non, jamais... je n'ai pas tellement le temps...

\- Le temps? Comment tu peux en manquer?

\- Je travaille toute la journée pour fournir des commandes correctes et bien gagner ma vie... D'autant plus que je dois économiser pour l'hiver...!

\- T'es fou?! A ton âge, t'a encore la chance de pouvoir étudier et t'amuser un peu plus!

\- Non, j'aime travailler... et j'aime les tomates !

\- _Haha_ , à ce point?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir! Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont si délicieuses, surtout quand elles sont cultivées avec amour?

\- ...Celle que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure l'était, en effet! Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de pareil...

\- Si tu veux, je te ferai goûter mon gaspacho : c'est une recette spéciale !

\- Oh, ouais! J'en ai jamais bu!

\- Et tu dis être venu chaque été ?!

\- Il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'a jamais goûté ici : cette eau !

\- L'eau de la rivière? Si, plusieurs fois même!

\- Non, mais par goûter, j'entends "sentir avec ta peau"!

L'air était trop lourd, la tentation trop forte, tu retiras tes vêtements sous l'air ahuri d'Antonio.

\- Bah quoi, t'a jamais vu une fille en bikini?!

\- ...

\- Ah non, effectivement...

Tu plongeas dans une eau limpide fraîche comme la mer, le ciel. Tout ce qu'on pouvait rechercher se trouvait là, au milieu des champs secs, la rivière d'or bleu la plus riche du monde. La lumière dans l'eau diaphane, les petits reflets cristallins, tout était idyllique.

Sans compter l'homme taillé à la perfection qui se trouvait près de la cascade, qui avait décidé de te rejoindre et qui à ce moment-même fait glisser doucement ses vêtements, suivant les courbes de son corps, pour révéler de solides abdos, un fessier de rêve, des jambes parfaites.  
Il met un pied dans l'eau, frissonnant légèrement, et s'y introduit entièrement en se crispant le visage à cause du contraste de température entre l'air et l'eau.

\- Tu as vu, elle est bonne!

\- Tu m'étonnes! Marmonna-t-il pour lui en zieutant sur les atouts qu'il avait devant lui.

Tu te laissas flotter à la surface plane en profitant du toit de feuillage haut au dessus de moi. Tu fermas tes yeux doucement, pour développer ton ouïe, ton toucher.  
Tout est encore plus délicieux ainsi.  
Surtout le doux frisson de la brise, qui sait être à la bonne température.  
Tu rouvra doucement les yeux, te redressas, tu avais l'impression de voir le monde à l'envers.  
Mais où était Antonio?!  
Rien autour de toi, alors tu es allée voir sous la cascade. Il était assis sur un rocher qui semblait se déliter au contact de l'eau : il avait l'air apaisé par le bruit constant du fracas.  
Tu t'approchas de lui le plus silencieusement possible, le regardant juste s'émerveiller simplement.  
Il te regarda, et tu vis son premier sourire sincère, comme s'il te remerciait.  
Ton coeur frappait trop fort dans ta poitrine pour que tu arrives à sourire correctement.  
Tu le regardas descendre de son rocher et s'approcher... seuls quelques centimètres vous séparait. Par son regard tendre il a arrêté le temps, placé ses bras autour de ta taille, posé ses mains rugueuses dans ton dos.  
Jamais tu n'avais ressenti un aussi grand frisson, tout ton corps tremblait.  
Il plaqua une main contre ton visage, puis s'en est approché, lentement, le temps qu'il te souffle de fermer les yeux.  
Tout est plus délicieux ainsi, avais-tu dit. Tu n'avais jamais eu autant raison.  
Tout ce que l'été t'apporte, tout, était dans ses lèvres : le goût du soleil, le toucher de l'eau, du ciel.  
Tu étais dans une rivière, et pourtant, tu flottais entre les nuages : tu sentais l'air autour de toi, tu le contrôlais, t'élevais le plus haut possible, tu sentais ton coeur devenir fou.  
Ta tension, qui faisait des loopings, a fini par se stabiliser : tu restais en hauteur, profitant plus que tout du moment présent avant de retomber.

Rien ne sera jamais aussi intense.

* * *

\- Tu m'a abandonné, vee~! Quand je me suis levé 'y avait personne parce que toi, t'es partie et... tu nous as abandonnés !

\- Ha, fallait se lever plus tôt.

\- C'était tôt, treize heures! Et t'étais où, d'abord?

\- Oh... partie se promener dans le coin...

\- Toute la journée?

\- Oui, c'était... une journée de restitution en mémoire des lieux, voilà.

\- Mmmhhh... depuis quand tu fais ça ?

\- Depuis aujourd'hui! J'ai le droit d'innover, non?

\- Ouai, bah demain, on va se lever à NEUF heures, comme ça tu ne partiras pas sans nous.

\- Oui, comme tu veux... Feli.

L'Espagne est de loin le pays le plus chaud du monde.

Et de toutes les manières.

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Pour ce qui est du recueil, le prochain sera un Romano x reader~! Et un des nordiques après, soit Norway soit Denmark, ne vous inquiétez pas!**


End file.
